


Fade to Black

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apologies, Canon Divergence, Cuddling, Episode: s11e21 All In The Family, Episode: s11e22 We Happy Few, Episode: s11e23 Alpha and Omega, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mark of Cain, Minor Character Death, Near Death Experience, Pining!Sam, Sexual thoughts, Slight Panic Attack, Therapy Session, alternative ending, comforting!Chuck, comforting!cas, hand holding, pained!Sam, protective!Dean, protective!Sam, romantic crush, slight arguments, slight demonic thoughts, slight father/son bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evolution of Sam's love for Chuck following the events of All in the Family (11x21), We Happy Few (11x22), and Alpha and Omega (11x23). If you haven't caught up with season 11, read at your own discretion since there are major spoilers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade to Black

Emotions fought for dominance as an overload of information was processed, but one thing remained certain that relief came out on top knowing the celestial being had returned from the long absence. Unanswered questions surfaced, yet were easily kept quiet with the impending danger imposed by the wrath of an unleashed sibling although it could not be entirely suppressed as following him around the underground dwelling became a habit; subtly was not a strong suit developed, for size alone made it impossible to go unnoticed despite years of sneaking up on the supernatural beings hunted. Even though the omniscient one did not mind, protests had been given by a slightly irritated older brother, most recently happening as research was being conducted earlier than normal at the dining room table, barely acknowledging the additional presence until an almost too full coffee cup was passed over, eyes leaving the screen long enough to thank the other for it, blurred vision returning to the selected article thought to be of help before relenting over how it was wished the red headed witch was there to try and track down the mutually shared enemy, yet what little hope there was burned out at the realization that she would most likely be laying low after the first attempt had failed.

“Where’s Chuck?”

“Sleeping in, I guess.” Sam stated, looking down a darkened corridor as if expecting the heavenly host to appear at the mention, as if it had worked all those years when his help had been asked for spiritually, an inner chastisement given at such a notion since reasons for those decisions had been justified. 

“Good. Listen, Sammy, this little crush you’ve got going on needs to stop at least until we take care of Amara.”

“Not this again…”

“If something happens to him, you’ll be a mess either way, and at this point it looks like the worst case scenario. I’m just trying to look out for you.”

“It’s not like he’s going to die.”

“Well, Death did say he would be reaped eventually.”

Mouth opened to argue that it would not happen since the reaper had been killed, words dying silently as a set of feet padded into the room. Greeting the newcomer, a slight smile hid nervous features at the stolen robe worn, thankful it had distracted his relation enough to move on completely from the previous conversation while watching as powdered residue collected in the surrounding field of follicles, accenting the unmistakable patch of white until it was licked away with careful swipes of a skilled tongue, yet it still proved nearly impossible to look away, the reverie of pressing against those assumed softened lips broken abruptly as a sudden scraping of chair legs emanated throughout the small space, instantly becoming aware that Chuck now sat where his brother had been moments ago.

“Do you need any help researching?”

“I was going to take a break from it for now, but there’s always later,” he replied, feeling bad at denying the request since it had been the first time the bearded male had offered to assist in finding his sister, “We could talk instead.”

“I’d like that. Is there anything specific that needs to be discussed?”

“There is, but it’s more of an apology.”

“What do you mean?”

“I didn’t mean to let Lucifer out again, I tried walking away, but he trapped me,” the younger male began, a blush rising onto his cheeks at the confession, for he must have already known what had occurred, “I was so convinced those visions were signs, so desperate to be heard that I assumed the best and I ended up failing you like always.”

“I’m aware of how you stood up to him, and it was all too familiar,” Chuck remarked, a smaller hand resting over his own, “I was proud this time.”

“I thought you’d be disappointed.”

“Well, a wise man once told me that above all humanity never gave up, and you’ve proven that point.”

“You spoke to another human before coming to us?”

“Technically,” he replied, a slight chuckle emitted at facial features contorting in confusion, “It was Metatron.” 

“That’s hard to believe, doesn’t he hate humanity?” Dean piped up upon returning with a chipped plate filled with curls of brown meat placed in front of whom had requested it. 

“His outlook must have been changed, what with having adjusted to being mortal.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” the hunter grumbled, daring to steal a single slab of bacon, a large bite taken before emerald eyes turned to the predecessor, “Find anything that might be of interest to the case?”

“Well, I did manage to find out that a town in the next state over got hit with the, uh, Amara fog, and everyone died.”

“How’d you miss that one?” 

“She’s baiting me, I won’t be manipulated.” the heavenly host declared, a steely gaze meeting the challenger who dared to question a strategic move, which caused an air of awkwardness to arise. 

“Let’s go investigate the scene,” Sam suggested, suppressing a surprised look at how quickly the other had left the room, keys clinking as they were shuffled in an agitated hand. 

Sympathy felt, he looked at the victim of the sudden outburst helplessly as the right words were searched for, “He’ll calm down eventually. We should be back soon, but in the meantime make yourself at home.”

“A little too late on that, but it’s appreciated.”

Nodding, the stairs were taken two at a time, honk hurrying his movements as the hatch banged to a loudened close, cool air ruffling lengthened strands of hair as he made a way towards the notorious black vehicle that awaited. Tension could still be felt as faux leather seats were filled, a few miles driven down a dusty dirt road replaced with concrete before a few grunts were given as a correct conversation starter arrived.

“I don’t get what you see in him, an alcoholic, piss pour parent who doesn’t seem interested in stopping anything that threatens to end the world. Are your standards that low?”

“He’s trying to make amends, but you can’t seem to see past your clouded judgment.”

“If he’s so willing to help then why refuse working with Lucifer?”

“He’ll change his mind soon enough.”

“What makes you so sure?” 

“I’ve been there, done that, remember? If Dad and I could make up, surely they can do the same.”  
Inwardly cringing, the younger male prepared for a barrage of verbal blows at having personal details brought back long after being buried deeply, grateful for the distraction as a cellular device lit up with a single word identifying the graceless scribe on the opposite end. Instead of listening despite being two feet away from the receiver, he busied himself with calming an angered surge sweeping over due to doubts taken as personal offenses, a small shred of hope clung onto in order to keep calmness in close proximity in case the condescending tone came back as the discussion ended almost as quickly as it had begun. 

“What’s the verdict?” 

“Apparently he’s got some information, but won’t tell me what it is unless we meet in person, so we’re bringing him home with us.”

An odd sense of reassurance awoke within the younger Winchester possibly due to the fact that the former angel had been visited by the father figure prior to learning about the prophet’s true identity, which was good enough of a reason as any, the car ride carrying on in silence besides welcoming the bearded male as the back seat became occupied, an eye kept on him out of habit for the rest of the duration. 

Ushering the older one inside, a pause was taken as the sight of the celestial being sprawled out comfortably in one of the leather chairs catching him off guard, faltering a little as those bright blue bulbs of sight looked up from a laptop screen evaluated what had interrupted the video being watched. 

“Is that my computer?” Dean questioned, sidetracked by it being used without permission.

“I’ve never seen so much porn,” the other answered, “Not in one sitting.”

It took every ounce of control not to pounce onto the house guest upon that blunt statement that threw everyone else off, realizing that it was explanation enough for why he was  
dressed in only a white shirt and a darker pair of briefs; unable to help the train of thought that conjured up the image of the pure being wrapping a firm hand around a thickened cock, flushed hotly with need while it was pumped lazily to tease himself until speed was picked up, head tilted back against the cushioned piece of furniture to expose a neck in need of being marked. Breath would have hitched at the rising wave of heat, those plush pink lips quivering as sounds were let loose in a mixture of moans and whimpers, every muscle clenched in unison once ecstasy was reached, warmth washing over to sooth a worn out body. 

“I’m going to go freshen up.” he declared, stretching strengthened arms overhead causing fabric to ruck up, exposing the taut abdomen underneath as the assumed position came undone, eyes focused on the retreating rear.

“Should have picked a better looking vessel,” Metatron muttered, moving on to sit at a cluttered table, knapsack dug into producing a thick stack of paper, nervous hands shuffling through them while the others fell into place directly across from the newly formed human, “Ignore the typos, but read it.”

“How do we know that you didn’t write it?”

“It’s in his own words. It’s not an autobiography, it’s a suicide note.”

Crinkling a few corners, the sheaves were grabbed unceremoniously, unshed tears brimming the line of vision scanning over each page carefully in disbelief, the last page splattered with a few stray drops of water, “That’s never going to happen, not if I can help it.”

“Good luck convincing him otherwise.”

“We’ve been trying to locate Lucifer,” Dean spoke, taking a moment to assure that his sibling was alright from the sudden shell-shocking message, “If we can, the plan is to rescue him, and convince Chuck to use him once we return.”

“Do you even know where Amara is?”

“That’s where you come in since you’re so knowledgeable when it comes to your father, but if you aren’t up to it…”

“I didn’t say I wasn’t. Give me some time to work it out.”

At any other time, a smirk would have been shared between both brothers, yet the strength to fake one could not be mustered as the prospective possibility of losing the man secretly loved was processed, bottling it up to be dealt with later now that protecting the creator of the universe was top priority. Worry began to seep in cracks of the damaged soul hanging on to a shred of vigor as the scribe figured out the location, every minute stretched out until it had been narrowed down to a single building a few miles away, nervousness sending slight tremors throughout as the alternative to keep his crush alive seemed so close as a distraction was discussed in order to keep the female busy while Lucifer was being liberated.

“Shouldn’t we let Chuck know that we’re leaving?”

“Why? He didn’t give us a heads up when he left heaven,” the scribe scoffed, “Besides, there’ll be hell to pay once he figures out, and you don’t want to be on the other end of it.”

“I guess you have a point.” Sam relented.

Following the others into the surrounding environment outside in an act of déjà vu, the younger hunter was placed in the driver’s seat instead in order to drop the relation off at the meeting place that been decided. Knuckles whitened as the steering wheel was clenched tightly, a slight uneasiness began to up at confronting the archangel again while the mode of transportation parked closely to the entrance, zoning out momentarily as courage was collected, the firm hand gripping onto a bent shoulder confirming that it could be done.

Footsteps echoed resoundingly as the dwelling was entered, grateful for the person refusing to leave his side out of concern once heavy panting sounded moments into the frantic search.

“Search and rescue?” the familiar voice asked raggedly, looking up halfheartedly due to intensely inflicted injuries.

“We’re busting you out of here,” the Winchester confirmed, voice faltering slightly as the other moved to begin working off the bindings, foreign words muttered. “I hope working with your father won’t be an issue.”

“As long as I’m not betrayed a second time.”

Taken aback, he was lost for words at the simple fact that the fallen angel was willing to help, yet it still seemed slightly suspicious. Either way, options were few and far in between, deciding to ignore the initial gut reaction while chains rattled to the floor once the correct combination of Enochian was uttered, hurriedly throwing a limp arm around his neck for support as the path leading into the establishment traced repeatedly, stomach lurching as it was noticed he was not being followed.

“Come on!”

“I’m serious,” Metatron countered, dark green eyes meeting his own, “I got this.”

If danger had not been looming overhead, an argument would have been brought up, momentarily considered due to the gentle side shown from the former villain although those last wishes needed to be fulfilled, leaving as suggested in order to not have the sacrifice made in vain. Frantically, passenger door was opened as the angel was lowered into the cab of the car, sitting adjacent to him as tires screeched against the pavement upon being reversed until pavement had been reached treated as a small victory celebrated too soon as the wheels refused to move in either direction as enemy hovered closely in front of the windshield. Panic flooded through even while white smoke surrounded them before a jolt vibrated throughout the metal instrument as it came into contact with another flattened surface, walking around the slightly dented hood to retrieve the celestial being before he had a chance to bolt as the basement was exited in favor of the upper level despite stress sensed from the heavenly hosts in acknowledgement of each other.

“You’ve changed.” Chuck spoke, the opened bottle of alcohol ignored as attention was fully focused on his son, piercing blue light engulfing the exhausted vessel as evidence of  
torture had been wiped clean. 

A few hours had passed since the reunion had taken place, yet it still seemed to be in the same state as it was left in to no avail, the paternal parent standing in front of the other as a justification started out shakily with knotted fingers acting as a barrier between them. 

“Yeah, and the second these abominations sent a distress flare, Daddy comes crawling back to do their bidding.”

“We saved your ass.” Dean dared despite the amount of anger directed in their direction from the archangel, a snap causing them to flinch even as nothing happened except to have a quieted rage turned back to the creator in accusation of being controlled with the safeguard.

“Can we try and focus here, what with a common enemy and all?”

“Now that I think about it, switching sides might be the better option.” the angel remarked bitterly, eyes not leaving his father’s face challengingly.

“Son, be reasonable.”

“Screw you.” 

Sympathy strongly felt for the treatment toward, it had been decided to follow the other in an attempt to have the two make amends, curled knuckles knocking on the slab of metal used as a door despite the dropping of a stomach as it opened halfway, threshold stepped over when he had successfully been invited in.

“I’m assuming you came to convince me into talking with him.”

“You can’t avoid him forever.”

“I tried,” Chuck remarked, backtracking upon the sudden realization of what had been insinuated regardless of an earlier conversation, “I’m not blaming you, it’s just… I never thought this day would come.”

“I’m not going to lecture you over why it needs to happen, that’s obvious, but as a son who hated his father and regretted it, this may be your only chance to fix it.”  
“It must be hard for you, being forced to be around him a second time.”

“I can’t take all the credit, I wouldn’t have been able to rescue him if Metatron hadn’t been there. Look how that turned out.” 

“Don’t blame yourself, it was his choice.”

“Hopefully it wasn’t made for nothing.”

“It will not have been,” the elder stated matter-of-factly, a long sigh let out prior to carrying on, “I’ll agree to speak with my son, on one condition.”

“Which is?”

“That you be there with us.”

About to deny the request, the captivating cerulean staring into a damaged soul changed his mind upon considering that it was the deciding factor in whether amends would finally be reached, startled by a strengthened hand holding his own as a resounding yes was given instead. Staying in that same position for a while, the surprisingly soft skin soothing skepticism away, the constant contact not leaving until it was confirmed that the human was prepared for the confrontation as the guest room was left in favor of another, a slight wince produced at seeing that the others had already arrived.

“One of you is going to have to start.”

“Him first.” Lucifer rebuked, a slight glare given to the higher being as a huff was returned, for it was obvious neither wanted to until they had been prodded along by the mortals.

Slowly, structured sentences were picked carefully as it was started, obvious irritation coming from both sides while ghosts of the past were brought back; it hit a certain soft spot saved for few occasions, reminded for the first time in years since the youngest archangel had made them aware of how he paralleled the one he had been designed to let inhabit, finally making sense. Letting it be known gingerly that celestial being was right, words poured out to defend the reasoning behind supporting the personal abuser, faltering at hardened glance of betrayal, heart hammering in response while the look softened sadly as it became down casted.

“All he wants is an apology, and you’re too concerned about being right to give him one.”

“Maybe we should let them work it out privately.”

“I promised that I’d stay.”

“I think we can handle it from here, but thank you for being so willing, Sam.”

Taunted for being dismissed, a blush crawled up the curve of his neck while ushered away from the scene, and try as he may to distract a worried mind nothing proved to help, unable to stay still as pacing began, for even though he believed that some sort of understanding would come into fruition there was no telling exactly how it was being reached. Wringing his hands together anxiously, the hourly minutes came to an end as a closed door clicked as the knob turned, the center of his chest wrenching at tear tracks still faintly stained on the father’s face. Impulsively, he wanted to comfort him in a hug that would hide the absentee parent from the world once more, coming close to committing the act if he had not have been pulled back, body language able to be read like a book. Nerves had never constricted so tightly as a discussion took place over what was to happen next, the mention of one archangel hurting worse than it should for years had passed since his death. Perhaps it was wishful thinking that there was enough time to rebuild him, yet a saddened smile was still offered over how his antics might actually come in handy instead of as an annoyance. Fleshing out the details of such intentions it was decided whom would persuade which faction to fight on heaven’s side, agreed upon easily although an older sibling’s argument threatened to disassemble it altogether, irritability presented strongly as the excuses given under the guise of being rational thinking was called out from across the table gathered around.

“Who needs Michael when we have him right here,” Lucifer stated sarcastically, thumbs twiddled as dark blue eyes met emerald, “Hide it all you want, but it’s obvious, the way both of you are pining after my family.”

“Listen, you son of a bitch, don’t compare me to him, and if you don’t shut it I will kill you personally when this is all over.”

“Big talk for someone who doesn’t have an archangel blade.”

“Stop, both of you,” Chuck warned, glancing at the second oldest being in the room, “You aren’t too old for me to ground you.”

“Send me back to the cage, and there goes your chance of beating her.”

“Behave, and it won’t happen.”

“Yes sir…”

Unbeknownst to the younger male, it was refreshing to see the authority of God, a softened side still presented as black follicles were patted briefly before resuming a serious nature toward the task at hand to confirm the next step. Chair scraping back against the hardened floor at the suggestion that supplies needed to be gathered, a firm grip was placed around his wrist in restraint not released until the elder brother had disappeared.

“There’s still one thing that we need to discuss before confronting my sister.” he started, clearly uncomfortable about bringing it to light, “In order to lock her away, the Mark will need a new bearer.”

“And I’m the only one who hasn’t been tainted by it.”

“Exactly, but I understand if you refuse.” 

“If I hadn’t intervened then this whole situation would have been avoided, so I’ll take it on.” 

Self-blaming would never cease, for it had terrorized relentlessly once information from the deceased scribe had been relayed about the Darkness’ true identity, and if this proved to be the only way of undoing damage dealt then it would be done in recompense. 

“Just one more thing we’ll have in common, eh Sam?”

“Lucifer, don’t…”

“No, it’s fine,” the hunter reassured, attention directed toward the commentator. Shudder stifled only due to the heated palm encompassing his own, “How painful is it?”

“Hurts like hell.” 

“Good enough for me, let’s do this.” 

A slight snap brought each member of the household to an abandoned power plant, the metallic floor announcing each footstep as the conjoining crowd was approached; the hollowing numbness emphasized once the deity vanished from his side to stand atop the makeshift pedestal to greet everyone despite slight skepticism shown, jealousy jolting in a harsh manner as it was revealed that the celestial being considered the witch a guilty pleasure, yet it was easily forgotten once the personal participation in the fight was mentioned, not having to meet the green glare thrown at him to know there was an argument brewing.

“Hold up,” Dean responded, tugging the taller male into a corner of the establishment, “Seriously, Sammy? Letting love make decisions for you?”

“That’s not why I volunteered. Besides, I wasn’t consulted when you got it from Cain.”

“We weren’t exactly on speaking terms then.”

“This time is different, we’re fighting together, so kick my ass later?”

“Deal.”

Appreciatively, a squared shoulder was squeezed prior to taking their respective positions toward the cement wall. Combined with the drafty room, a chill crept inside, only welcomed with the knowledge that warmth would soon replace it in acceptance longed for from a paradoxically tainted human whom had never stopped believing, would finally serve without complaint. 

One member less of the lineup gathered, immense power could not be ignored while it ricocheted from above, demon counterpart joining once her attempt proved ineffective, bracing himself while thundering thuds raged on in response to the flotsam and jetsam of darkly powered waves.

“She’s coming,” the heavenly host warned, “Get ready, Lucifer.”

Blaming it on a gentle nature, pity coursing through constricting veins as the sharply tipped spear lodged into a vulnerable back as the female staggered to the lower level of the building, pulse pounding painfully slow while silently watching the archangel be subdued before a murderous manner could be released, for it seemed too easy of a defeat. Breath held, hazel hued orbs dared not look away from the scenario played out as the two dueled it out verbally as explanations were searched for, an uttered apology taken personally as white-hot heat seared into his forearm causing voiced in a pained grunt soon replaced by the horrible realization that the angered female had retaliated, flashes of light purpling a cleared line of vision as the fallen angel was ripped from the temporary vessel while no time was wasted in harming her brother, a broken body barely alive on borrowed time left behind. 

Legs numbed, the crumpled figure was immediately approached despite each heavy step taken, tenderly prodding an outstretched appendage while whispering his name repeatedly until a groan escaped from parted lips, half-lidded eyes barely focusing as consciousness returned, heart lurching violently at frail fingers slightly wrinkling plaid fabric as an anchor despite fading strength.

“Don’t worry, you’re safe in my arms.” Sam murmured, chest compressing at the sudden closeness, barely resisting the urge to lean over and press a chaste kiss into curled follicles; for once, he was thankful for the antagonist’s appearance.

“You’d better take a look outside.” 

Hesitation pushed aside, the older brother was followed at a slower pace to accommodate the feeble vessel as the factory was exited in favor of looking at a mottled sky, sown sutures bled through, the distortion lingering long after the group was brought back into the bunker by a faint snap. 

“Easy,” the hunter advised, barely intervening as the celestial being collapsed to the tiled floor, ushering him to sit, “The last thing you need is another injury.”

“Rather, he needs a hot drink. Do you have a tea kettle?”

“I’ll make it.” 

Leaving the heavenly host alone ignited an unknown flare, cheeks heated at the sudden outburst at the witch’s simple request while a cabinet was rummaged through to produce the barely used tool, a thin layer of dust washed away prior to it being filled to the brim, the burner moved to in a carefully calculated movement, adding loose leaves as another presence was detected from the creaking of a faulty floorboard.

“I had no idea you knew how to work that thing,” the elder Winchester started off, failing at the attempt to lighten the mood, “Listen, can you tone the jealousy down a little? I know you have a thing for the guy, but he’s dying,”

“Like everyone else I’ve ever loved.”

“Sammy, I just don’t want you to be blindsided if for some reason he can’t be saved.” 

“Regardless, I’m going to get hurt, but instead of focusing on that I’m going to spend as much time by his side as I can. He isn’t dead yet.”

Exchanged words winding down to silence, a strangled shout startled the calmed atmosphere as the boiled water scalded between thumb and forefinger, for an idea had sprung to the forefront of an otherwise blank mind, the small puddle mopped up with a ratted rag before presenting the beverage by bringing it up to pale lips as it was sucked at thirstily, not wanting energy to be wasted on such a mundane task.

“Looks like your chances of flirting have been thwarted.” Crowley remarked, to the maternal figure without looking up from the inspected bottle of alcohol. 

“Points for trying, I suppose.” 

“Sam,” the celestial being muttered, burnt appendage held ever so gently once the empty cup was put aside, a faint glimmer washing over the area, “Don’t get so caught up in nursing me back to health that your wellbeing get neglected.” 

“That doesn’t matter when I may have found a solution to defeating Amara. Are you still able to track her?”

“It won’t do any good, I can’t exactly face her in this condition.”

“You won’t have to, we’ll kill her. I’ve got an idea.”

“I doubt it will work, Sam, seeing as how bad father’s injuries are. Only someone with a personal bond can get close enough to her to attempt such a feat.” Castiel spoke, a tone of  
sorrow clearly detectable while evaluating the status of his parent, mouth opening to continue on before it was reconsidered. 

“Then it’s a good thing we’ve got a backup, isn’t it?”

Collecting souls had been the hard part, forcing them into the quartz provided from the red=headed woman, yet nothing had prepared either of them to the simple fact that the elder hunter would literally be the bomb, for even though death was not a stranger, there was no way he could live without the other, the world nearly coming undone more times than could be counted as proof. It was fitting that the empty establishment inhabited while waiting for the results of what was to inevitably come, for alcohol had always been a catalyst turned to numb the pain during a serious situation, yet the substance was ignored in favor of looking after the faltering figure, timidly taking a seat next to the distanced male, palm placed against a denim covered kneecap to gently warn of his presence.

“How are you holding up?”

“Somehow, I’m managing,” the celestial being breathed out, folding into every crevice of the coat worn, “I’m freezing.”

“Here, this should help,” the Winchester suggested, shrugging out of the top layer in order to assist the older one into each sleeve, a saddened smile given at how it swallowed the smaller body, arms crossing so the article of clothing was hugged closely, “Better?”

“It’s just what I needed, thank you.” 

“I-I’m going to get you some water.” 

Leaving the booth was a blessing in disguise, for if another second had been spent looking into those dimming blue bulbs then the truth would have spilled out messily, shaky fingers steadying as a glass was filled much like earlier without the risk of having heat meet unprotected flesh, only to have those diligent digits drop the drink, broken glass crunching underneath heavy footsteps like freshly fallen snow tracked along the wooden floor as the obviously missing person was searched for to no avail; if it had not been for the angel falling into place at his side pulling him into an embrace, the search earning no results would have only pierced the pounding organ deeper, trying desperately not to damage the heavenly host as a squeeze was returned to let it all out, nearly capsizing under the release of pressure despite not being entirely alone. Bright light reflecting off of the unshed droplets clinging fiercely to the lashed threshold nearly lost their grip now that both his brother and beloved were gone, and he had been unable to tell the creator of the universe exactly what had been felt since their first meeting all those years ago.

“We should get you home.”

Nodding noiselessly, a grateful look was received as the only acknowledgement of the unfurled tools of flight bringing them to the wooded environment surrounding the hidden home, untangling from the adopted family member once true intentions had been revealed to track down the formerly possessing archangel. Stomach lurching at the notion that he would be left alone in an empty abode, a sightless stare was the only evidence that the information had been processed as the other promised to return soon, leaving the fragile human out in the open until the hatch was cracked open, heavy steps thudding pointlessly as the banister was reached. At first, the feeling of being watched was dismissed as paranoia, yet a familiar sight was focused on as the mortal was frozen to the spot; centered in the foyer stood the higher being whom had been assumed dead, the other two ignored as a slight sprint broke out, picking him up into well-muscled arms, no time wasted while mouths melded together. Tensing slightly in order to prepare for rejection, it easily melted away as both thumbs rested against a rigid jawbone as cheeks were cupped to gain an edge on such a romantic reaction, one leaving the stationed side to comb through thickened follicles, a harsh tug issued to the sensitive area, a loudened moan let out shamelessly. Suffocating in the deepest depths was not as dangerous as staring into the piercing blue bulbs of sight that chilled a soul completely, yet the hunter could not look away as it was refused to repeat such a mistake, lungs burning at the lack of oxygen as passion escalated.

“Breathe.”

“No, I need you.”

“Alright, you two, bring it down a notch.” Dean warned, clearing his throat for added emphasis.

“In the bar, before you left… What I meant to say was that I love you, always have.” 

“It’s about time you said it,” Chuck chuckled, a final peppered peck pressed into bruised lips prior to being lowered, “The moment I created you I fell in love.” 

“It’s like I’m chopped liver.”

Rolling light brown eyes, he gingerly approached the elder brother, not holding back on bringing him into an enclosed embrace once the bomb was confirmed to be detonated, chin rested on a dipped shoulder blade in a simple accepting gesture, short-lived upon seeing the woman whom had brought along such suffering, readying to strike before her brother joined, wrists snaking around each other.

“Relax, Sam, she’s the reason that I’m back to full health.” 

“Yes, we were finally able to make amends.” Amara added, a slight smile issued to the younger relative as their enclosed fists slightly swung forward. 

“That’s a little hard to believe, but perhaps we can come to trust each other one day too, for Chuck’s sake.”

“I’d like nothing better.”

“I guess this means the two of you are leaving?”

“Not necessarily,” the creator commented, “We can’t return to heaven, but we don’t have anywhere to go either.”

“Stay here then, it’s already your home.” 

“Who could deny such an offer?” 

Even though the healing process would take time to be accepted between the older siblings with the opposite counterparts now clearly coupled together, unable to keep a light-hearted laugh from erupting as both warned that immediate pain would be delivered, their voices slowly fading in the background as a heavy metal hatch clicked to a close. Heart bursting with nothing but love, the heavenly host was invited into the lifted bedspread, sighing satisfactorily as it was also accepted with a nose nuzzled into an awaiting chiseled chin. Nothing was perfect, and there were still justifications that needed to be let loose, yet the younger Winchester was willing to ignore the impending information if it meant learning every inch of the selected vessel innocently, mouth moving over every area affectionately, the night wearing on obliviously.


End file.
